


Unpredictable Downpours

by headless_deer



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless_deer/pseuds/headless_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Just a little ficlet I put together for a friend~<br/>*I truly have no idea what to put here, sorry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable Downpours

 Alec hung his drenched coat on the white hook behind the door; Magnus entered the room, his fabulous hair no longer looked fabulous. He glided a damp hand through his rainbow washed spikes before letting out a heavy sigh.

“I hate rain.” He stated to Alec, who was pacing across their hotel room in which they had booked the night for due to the sudden storm. He padded into the en suite. When Alec reappeared, he was clutching two ivory towels. The towels hung draped over his right arm, his left swung by his side as he walked back over to Magnus. He chucked one to Magnus. Magnus, who threw his arms up in hope of catching the towel that was flying towards him, failed, and in a result of this, got a mouth full of the soft, soap-scented towel. Alec giggled to himself as he rubbed his hair dry; Magnus did the same only he took more care.

The couple had gone away on a peaceful get-away holiday to Paris as part of their European trip. Unfortunately, both had forgotten to remember about the unpredictable downpours France endured frequently during the month of March.

Magnus blew back a stray group of hairs that had landed in front of his left eye. Alec tossed his towel onto the large scarlet armchair in the corner of the room; Magnus followed this gesture but his landed on the floor.

“Today just isn’t my day, is it?” Magnus looked up from his still partly dripping hair, a pout of defeat formed upon his young, cracked lips. He turned away from Alec as he strutted over to the king sized bed whose sheets were perfectly set over the firm looking mattress. Magnus then turned back; took in a sharp, quick gasp of air; and flopped backwards onto the bed. Alec smiled at his boyfriend’s childish actions. The mattress’ springs bounced back as Magnus’ wait disturbed the once perfect bed. The bed had a golden brass head board, which too jolted when Magnus landed. After lying there for no longer than ten seconds, Magnus patted the bed.

“Come here you,” He whispered, a charm to his words made Alec turn his head down towards his face. The candles littered around the room flickered in Magnus’ golden cat eyes as he waited for a response from Alec.

“No.” Alec had limited himself to hugs and kisses throughout their holiday and he was not about to change that. Magnus’ head shot up in surprise at this blunt one worded sentence. He raised a sassy brow and gazed upon Alec’s firm body, which was trapped under soaked clothing.

“What’s up?” Magnus dropped his brow and proceeded to look confused at Alec’s sudden change of emotion.

“Nothing”

“Well,” Magnus started, “-at least sit down…” Magnus sat up and patted the bed again. However this time it was a ‘tell me what’s wrong’ kind of pat. Alec stood still for a few seconds before making a move. He hauled himself onto the bed beside Magnus and faced forward. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“I don’t know” The conversation was blank but Alec, for some reason unknown to Magnus however not rejected, placed his head on Magnus’ shoulder and sighed quietly.

Magnus planted a soft kiss on the top of Alec’s head. In response, Alec leaned further into Magnus. Magnus smiled to himself as they sat together silently. “We can always spend the day in here…”

“Ummhm” Alec mumbled, his words unclear but his meaning made Magnus smile even more. Magnus reached over to the side table with a long, straight arm. The light clicked off as Magnus gently guided Alec down with his body, Alec’s hand moved to Magnus’ chest as his eyes gradually closed. Magnus stroked Alec’s inky locks, the dark closing in around them as the night claimed them both.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Currently writing a S10 Supernatural AU fiction, which is roughly 60% done so stay tuned (30k+ words) ]


End file.
